yes we're fitzward he is operations, im engineering
by Immortal-sassy-ward-shipper
Summary: "yes we're fitzward. he is operations, im engineering and yes we're doing it" Full title Skimmons is in the later chapters when they get on the team so that is a secondary pairing. "Fitzward?" "Fitz." "Ward." "I'm engineering he's operations."
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** ok so in my English I ended up writing a bit of an au starter of a fitzward story

To tell the truth grant did not have a driver's licence which meant he should, probably, not be about to take his grandparents car out for a drive but in his defence he was 14 and wanted to impress his crush, to be honest Leo was more or less his boyfriend by now.

Now Leo was also 14 and his families golden boy which was a stark contrast to grants black sheep and that want the only difference. Leo was small and Scottish, happy and lovable, quiet and smart. Oh, who was he kidding? Leo was frankly a genius, and an adorable one at that with his blue eyes and short blond curls. In comparison grant was shooting up by the day, Leo called him a giraffe on the go, he was borderline scruffy and looked like a puppy, he was pessimistic and could barely pick up a C grade in school. He was Leo's complete opposite down to the dark fluffy hair and eyes like aged whisky but didn't adults always say opposites attract?

He finally found the keys to the old car they had owned for three years now, three years! That was far too long in grants opinion but he still climbed in and quietly started the engine before crawling out of the garage and pressing the button for the garage to close again. He didn't speed up until he turned the corner and was sure he was safe, his subconscious fear that he would find his grandma sat in the passenger seat with her hardback bible finally retreating.

Leos house was nowhere near as large nor fancy as his own, it was compact and not as impressive or clean as his but it was far more homely. He made a mental note to do their lawn tomorrow; Leo had no dad so grant had offered to do it for Leo's mum which, admittedly, had been a ploy to get her to like him until he actually started to care.

Leo was, true to his word, waiting in an old shirt and jeans which, grant was sure, had been stolen from his wardrobe a few days before. He unlocked the door grinning at the other boy "hey cupcake, let's move it" Leo gave an exasperated sigh as he climbed in "do you even know how to drive?" grant wisely stepped on the peddle before Leo could lecture him and wake up the whole town "well…I've played a lot of games down the arcade" he shrugged swerving "stop the car, right now, stop. You almost ran over an old lady on that game" Leo braced himself "she shouldn't have been crossing there" grant protested but neither noticed the oncoming bright lights speeding towards them.


	2. Recruitment

**Notes: **Ok, I know this chapter is kinda bad but I really wanted to get something out to move onto the next chapter. Next may have a few looks into what happened with little fitz added to the mix but from then on its adult days with some skimmons team and s1. I totally tried to resist a hydra!fitzward.

It's a sense of de ja vu in Grants bones as he sneaks out of the house, cold creeping up his spine. It had been a year since the accident. A full year.

They avoided a collision only to swerve off the road and roll down a hill. They got out ok, luckily. If you count Grant almost being killed by his 'family' and Leo almost being sent back to Scotland lucky.

Instead, they ran away. Well, for 2 weeks (in their defence they were caught for something stupid and not their fault) which was enough to prove Leo and his mother shouldn't move away.

He meets Leo at Neverland, Grants favourite hangout, and the scot doesn't look too amused with him "sorry im late" he offers with a nervous smile.

_He wishes he could take it all back_.

"Come on puppy, Im bloody cold out here" Leo shoves him gently and he feels relief and happiness swell in his chest. He had almost gotten them both killed, even after Leo had eventually forgiven him he had kept his distance. It took time for him to snap out of it, well Leo snapped him out of it.

They make their way to Grants friends' party. Leo insisted on coming, repeatedly without any compromise.

Grants friends…Leo made his opinion on the group well known. He thought Grant was above hanging around with them, they were just getting him in trouble and were simply no good. What counted was that he had never told Grant to stop being friends with them outright, he left it up to him.

It had been a major conflict for a while, the group of troublemakers had been good to him but he didn't want to hurt or even loose Leo. It was still something he was thinking about.

Either way, Leo had decided to come (maybe it had something to do with some of the activities and people who _really_ liked his boyfriend) and the group had promised to be respectful of him.

Everything still fucks up. It fucks up a lot. Some asshole hadn't been listening when he told them to go away, then they started hassling both of them and then they were in a fight. A fight that ended with an ambulance and police and court.

Leo waits for what seems like hours until Grant finally comes into the waiting room "Hey, what's going on" he asks immediately and Grant glances back at a man in a turtleneck, waiting, "He's made me an offer. It's a type of military organisation or something, he thinks I have the potential to join. It'll get me out of here" he explains quietly.

"That's great!" Leo exclaims but Grant shakes his head "It wouldn't be here, it'd be somewhere else Leo. It means I'd have to leave here" he whispers and, Christ, Leo feels like he's received a punch to the gut "but I said I couldn't leave you" Grant adds suddenly "He said you could, you're super smart and they like that as well" he tells him.

"My mum..." Leo smiles sadly "It's a real job with this secret organisation, he said he'll keep an eye on anyone we want" Grant sighs "Im sorry, this is my mess. I shouldn't drag you into it".

The blond boy smiles "and we're partners, it's ours. When do we leave?"


End file.
